Troy: The New White Night
by TrojanBriseis
Summary: Authors Note to the story... MUST READ!
1. The Gods Still Stand

This is my first Troy fanfiction. I love the whole Briseis/Achilles story and so i just had to write something of them. Sorry if there are mistakes but i'm not the best speller,heh. Well, r&r if you may. It's a bit of an A/U the only thing that didn't happen in the end of troy for my story is they didn't burn Achilles. And you will find out why. Just please.. read. Be gentle Thank you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Troy, and the only characters I own in the stroy is Paris' children, Briseis' childrens, a few pesents, a few guards, and Andromache's daughter Anya

Troy: The New White Night

**"The Gods Still Stand"**

"Come now, children. We have to get back to the palace. Come now." The long haired woman said to her 5 children. The 5 children all laughed and ran into the palace . The woman followed closely. It had been four years already and her children have gotten big. They looked more and more like their parents everyday. And each and everyday they acted more and more like their parents. Even though their father was not present in their lives they lived happily and loved their mother dearly.

"Briseis." The woman heard a man's voice from behind her. She smiled and spotted her cousin Paris. Briseis had changed a lot. Her hair had gotten longer and with that gotten thicker and a lot harder to tame but everyone loved it. It just added to her beauty. Briseis was now in her early 20s, 22 to be exact. After she had her love affair with Achilles, 2 weeks after his death she found she was with child and surprisingly, with 5 children. She had three boys and 2 girls. She really wished Achilles could have watched them grown into beautiful children.

"Paris, dear cousin. How was your journey?" Briseis asked as she hugged her cousin. Paris smiled and took his cousin's arm gently and walked with her toward the palace.

"It was wonderful. Helen told me to thank you but she is asleep at the moment." Paris answered with a chuckle. Briseis smiled.

"Good, cousin. How are Hope and Little Paris?" Briseis questioned her cousin about his two children. Helen gave birth two years ago to a son and gave birth a month ago to her daughter, Hope. Paris smiled.

"They are doing wonderful. How is Andromache?" Briseis frowned a bit at the question but smiled.

"She is holding up. Astynax has gotten to be just like Hector. I fear for her. But time will heal her." Briseis told her cousin hoping he would not worry to much. Paris nodded and watched as Briseis' five children ran out to their mother's cousin, hugging his legs and waist as best as they could.

"Uncle Paris! Uncle Paris!" They all jumped with joy. Paris smiled and looked at all of the children waiting for them to calm down a bit to talk.

"Oh look at you five. You all have grown so much. You are all as beautiful as your mother." Briseis blushed a bit and smiled and her blonde and brunette children.

"Uncle Pairs, Did you bring us back something?" Paris looked at the brown eyed brown haired boy. Paris smiled and Briseis looked at her son.

"Now now, Briareus. Do not be rude." Briseis said as she stood next to her cousin. Paris shook his head and chuckled softly.

"It's quite alright, Briseis. I actually did. Come. I must show you. You too dear cousin." Briseis wondered where her cousin was taking them and followed. Briseis was surprised but at the same time had a feeling her cousin must have done something for the children. He always does. Briseis walked around the palace with her cousin and five children until finally they came to a halt at the children's bed chambers. Paris opened the door and the children and Briseis gasped. The children's beds were lined in rich and very luscious linens. Gold. Silver. Green. Blue. Black. Red. Beautiful colors.

"Oh, Paris. You didn't have to, cousin." Briseis watched as the kids all ran to their newly designed beds and Briseis walked in and walked over to her oldest child's' bed who's was lined in a pale green color and had black and silver along with all colors of green designs. "I know we are royalty Paris but, How could afford this?" Briseis asked as she ran her hand over the material.

"Lets just say, someone is grateful." Paris smiled and looked at Briseis. "Now, for your treat..-"

"No, Paris you didn't have to do anything for me. This is enough. The kids are more important than I." Paris shook his head.

"Dear Briseis, You have went through so much these past few years. We all have. Please. Let me treat you." Briseis walked over to her cousin and hugged him.

"Thank you, Paris."

"Come. Let the children admire their beds. I must show you what I have done for you." Paris took his young cousin's hand and lead her out to the re-built temple of the gods. "Close your eyes." Paris said as he put his hand over her eyes to shield her from seeing the surprise. He came to a stop and took his hand away. "Open." When Briseis opened her eyes she gasped, chills going up and down her spine. She shook her head. Was this a joke? Was her cousin ill? Paris looked at his cousin's face. "Briseis?" Briseis shook her head and closed her eyes tight.

"Your sick." Briseis said as she ran back toward the palace. This couldn't be happening. Her cousin COULDN'T be doing this to her. All these years. It was just a joke. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe if she ran to her room and slept she would wake up still 18. Briseis ran as he ran after her.

"Briseis! I thought you would be happy!" Paris shouted to her as he got to her bed chamber.

"Leave me alone, Paris! You can stop now. I know what your doing. I regret what happened but that still doesn't make up for this!" Briseis shouted to her cousin as she cried on her couch.

"Briseis, It's not what you think. I'm not trying to hurt you. Cousin please, come out." Paris pleaded to his young cousin. He never meant to make her sad.

"No Paris. Four years... FOUR YEARS!" She screamed as she cried and laid her head on the arm of the couch. Paris looked to his right and noticed the five heads peaking around the corner. Just then his eldest niece came out and slowly walked to him.

"Uncle... Is momma okay?" the blonde haired blue eyed girl asked him. He bent down to her level and she walked over to him and hugged her.

"She is just upset, Lotus. Do not fret child, your mother will be alright. You and your siblings run off and go play. I have to talk to your mother." Paris kissed the little girl on her cheek and she smiled and walked off with her brothers and sister.

"Is she okay?" A Man from around the corner asked Paris. Paris looked over at him and shook his head. All of a sudden he felt anger toward him.

"I think this was a mistake." Pairs told him. But the man shook his head.

"Let me try." He walked around the other side of the wall, disappearing from Paris' sight and found a way to get to her room from a non-guarded way. He climbed the few stairs and went into the powder room off to the side of her room and then used the window to climb out and jump into her balcony and then into her room. "Briseis?" He asked gently. She jumped and turned to look at him crying harder. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Do not cry." He went to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No. I have a right to cry, Achilles." Briseis said as she cried herder, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her head on her knees.

Please tell me what you think, even if you hated it. PLEASE! I pray that you like it :)


	2. Meeting Them

Thanks for the people who did review...

usakitten - He didnt die. thats why i said he never got burned like in the movie... because he never actually died in my story he just passed out from the pain... .Grr... its hard to explain, he just never died.

Priestess of the Myrmidon - Just as I told usakitten, basicly he didnt die, I'm sorry if anyone else wondered the same thing, I thought you guys would get the idea that he basicly didn't die. And that is fine with me go right again with the c2,

TriGemini - The reason Briseis got upset was because after all the years she finally had given up on seeing Achilles again and she thought he had died so she thought Paris was playing a cruel joke on her. And she tells him that because she does, he had been alive all this time and never came to her so she has a right to cry for the years she suffered raising her children on her own without him.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Troy, and the only characters I own in the stroy is Paris' children, Briseis' childrens, a few pesents, a few guards, and Andromache's daughter Anya

Troy: The New White Night

**"Meeting Them"**

Fianlly, Briseis calmed but felt like someone was hitting the back of her head trying to tell her something. Something wasn't right. Achilles died. This couldn't be him. She seen him. Paris shot him many times. She held onto him as his life slipped away. As she ran from him she knew he died. Why was this man here? Briseis was still in the same position, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees but she was just nothing but sniffles.

"Please, Bri-.." Achilles tried to say but was cut off by her glare and her voice.

"Don't... Don't say anything, ok? You come back all of a sudden, Do you even know what has happened in these last four years, Achilles?" Briseis asked Achilles, angry and upset. If he wasn't dead he could have come back to troy and maybe she would not have had to raise all five children by herself.

"No, Okay. I don't know what has happened but I had no choice. If I would have come back sooner, I would have, Briseis. If you would just give me a chance to explain myself-..." Achilles was once again cut off by an angry mother.

"No. Why should I even give you one? Yes we made love a couple of times. Yes there was a time when I did want you but, I have a new life now. I'm not the same little girl I was when we met." Briseis told him as more tears threatened to fall.

"Briseis, I get that, And I get your not a girl anymore, But I want to know the woman in you. I want to see what of you have become. I want to know you again." Achilles thought he would cry himself. All these years he was building up his strength and trying to get his mind from Briseis and move on, but he gave up when finally he found a way here.

"Do you want to know what happened, Achilles?" Briseis asked him. He shook his head no. "Then come with me." She told him and he obeyed. Briseis opened her door, Paris no longer there. She led him down the Hall a few turns and they came to a door. "This is what happened in the last 4 years. She opened the door and the 5 children were all napping. Achilles' eyes widened. She closed the door and put her hands across her chest. "They are what happened and because of our love affair, I am raising them myself and that's how it is going to stay." Briseis told him sternly. He shook his head.

"Okay, now YOUR messing with my head. They can't be mine. We made love a few times, not five." Briseis rolled her eyes. He knew nothing about the woman's birthing did he?

"Typical. We made love a few times, and one of those times, I got pregnant and ended up having all five of them. Sometimes I wish I had never fallen in love with you because maybe I would still be a priestess like I wanted but virgins can't be priestessess Achilles. The years I spent raising them, you missed out on it all. I had no help, some from the maids but It was never much. I raised them, not us." Briseis yelled at him, But hoping none of the children would wake up or come out for that matter. Achilles shook his head and stared into her evil eyes. They no longer held the warmth and love like he had seen toward him, It was cold and angry. He wanted to change it.

"I accept that, Briseis. But I want to be in their lives, I want to be in your life. No other woman has broke me untill I met you. If I would have known you had given birth to my children, especially five of them, I would have come back sooner but there was no way I could have. I still love you, Briseis and I want to love our children. Do you not want me to be here? Do you not want out children to know their father?" Achilles asked her, trying not to yell but more and more he sounded eager to get her to understand he was not the bad guy. He wanted a life with the mother of his children. If he had never met her he could bet all the money in the world, he would never be wanting this in a million years, even after death.

"I never said I didn't want you to be here. They have lived without their father so far. They never asked they dont question. If you want to be in their lives you tell them who you are and why you weren't here because I am not going to be the bad guy in this situation. This was never my fault that they never had a father. So you better start learning how to come up with a big apology for them." And with that Briseis turned around and walked off, fumed in anger. She was so upset and so fustrated. Deep down she was happy Achilles was back but could it be for the wrong reasons? Surely he didn't love her still... could he have?

-

"What is wrong, Lotus?" Briseis asked her daughter in the middle of the night as she sat next to her mother's bed crying. Lotus quickly crawled into the bed and hugged her mother. Briseis sat up and pulled her daughter into her lap. She looked down at her daughter and nodded. "Oh.. Its okay, love. Shhh. I'm here. It was just a dream." Briseis said trying to sooth her daughter. She had nightmares a lot. It was just about every other night, somtimes two nights in a row. Briseis hugged the brown haired girl to her and kissed her head. "I'm here, It's okay." She told her over and over, hopeing her words and her comfort would help her daughter.

Achilles watched in on the two. He had snuck onto her balcony when he heard crying coming from her room. As he looked in on the mother and daughter, Achilles felt terrible. It was just now hitting him that, he missed out on his children's life and he might never be able to make up for that. He had to show Briseis he could be a good father. He never had a father and didn't want his children to either. After a while of watching, his daughter had settled down and Briseis was just rocking them slowly on the bed. Briseis finally laid down, her daughter in her arms. Achilles smiled at the sight but wished he could be there with them. He let out a huff and snuck back to his room.

I am sorry the chapter is so short. was it worth reading? If you have any ideas, any at all, give em' to me :),

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys. Listen, I LOVE that you guys enjoy my story. It is my first Troy fanfiction afterall, well, I have some news. I am moving to florida today (june 4th) and I will not be back for a while. I am hoping when I move down there I will get my internet fast. How ever, It could be another month or so before I post another chapter. I am incredibly sorry to have to put the story on hold for a while. I love it. Its great. I just dont want you guys thinking I hate it because I love it. I am a bit upset at the moment, that is why I have not written such a long chapter. And yes, you may hate me for this chapter but It just so happens to be my father I'm mad at. I had to write this chapter. It kind of helps but just, don't hate me. I promise.. you won't regret this chapter after you read the next few chapters. Remember, things only get worse before they get better. :) Thanks more than enough really. I love you all and I will try my hardest to reach some sort of internet when I am in florida. Bye for now guys :) **

_**Your Author,**_

_** Rose;-**_


	3. Authors Note

**Hello everyone. I am going to shut down this fanfiction for a while. Although I am back where i want to be, I still am yet to have itnernet axcess and untill i can have full axcess i will be reopen the fic. I do not know when that will be, could be months, could be days, I am not sure just yet. Plus, my computer got stolen out of the apartment we had stayed in. So even if i do move in somewhere and get internet, i need the money for a computer first. My parents are currently rehabilitating and are trying to get back on their feet. I am useing a friend's computer to post this. I am so sorry to all of you who know and love my story and I thank you so very much. Now before I go, I will answer some question that you all asked.**

**_Priestess of the Myrmidon-_ Ah no, its was very much not good. I am now back and away from that horrible place. I do not like hot weather. Yes it was beautiful for 10 seconds but I love my cold. Its odd, I am just not a heat person. If I were a vampire I would probablly love being cold all the time,lol.**

**_TriGemini-_ First, thank you for seeing my views. Some people write their stories and he never died or something and its all good, but it doesnt always work out like that, maybe if he had not died and he had come back, maybe briseis would not have taken him back. but thats just my view :) Second, He always wanted to come back but because of him being hurt the way he was when troy fell it took him this long to get back on track with his trainning and just rehabilitating himself, as well as Paris asking him to come back to troy and make his cousin happy.**

**_Brunette Babie-_ Thank you for being honest, I only wish for my readers to be honest with me. I've written other stories before but none like troy. I have never done a period piece and so it is a bit hard for me to really understand but I have been watching a new serious on television, you might have heard of it, "ROME". It is about ancient Rome and It comes on HBO. It has been helping me and hopefully I can really grasp the language and the ways of life back in in those days. I figure since Troy was probablly almost like the way Rome was, why not use that to help guide me. I understand I used the word Kids, and forgive me, I did not mean to. I might have slipped from my tricky fingers. They like to mess me up . Ah and yes i know the quints are VERY unlikely and yes I did stretch my limits a bit but I could not help my brain. It does not function properly all the time. I am very much cursed with the way my brain thinks others call it imagination and/or creativity,lol. But yes thank you. You have been very helpful you seem like you would like my other Troy fanfiction MUCH MUCH better. It is a little bit more for... hrmm how do i put this... an older audience?There is a bit of writing in there that i usually do not write about, you might take my hint, but its more of an nc-17 story but i might post that version on a different site and make another version for fanfic. But anyway, let me stop babbling and let you go on with your day Thank you very much you have been most helpful :)**

**_Modern Goddess-_ She never re-married, she never wanted to remarry. She had been hung up on Achilles all this time. She had many offers, but none fit her standers but one... well just read the next chapter when I post it... oh and yes she did have Achille's children.**

**Well I hope I have been helpful to your question, if you have more, feel free to post them. I will answer them when I can :) thank you and check up for the next chapter soon!**

**-Rose;-**


End file.
